1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system and an information providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in an exhibition hall such as a museum and an aquarium, a method of providing information concerning an exhibition hall by causing a portable terminal carried by a user to read an QR Code® has been known.
It is preferable that information concerning an exhibition hall be only available while a user stays in the exhibition hall. However, the conventional technique is not intended such that the information is available only in the period during which the user stays in the exhibition hall.
Therefore, there is a need for an information providing system and an information providing method capable of making provision information available only while a user stays in a specific area such as an exhibition hall.